Trust
by kytyngurl2
Summary: Eventual Roy x Ed. Al is restored and everything seems to be going well. But Ed is not happy. When he accidentally finds out more about Roy's goals, Ed thinks he's found a new focus in his life. Then it gets complicated.
1. Prologue

**Trust**  
Prologue

He didn't know what to _do_ anymore.

Everyday, Edward Elric was able to keep a cheerful look on his face, but that was pretty much it. He had to, of course. His little brother was depending on him. Even now, Al was watching, grey-green eyes concerned and studying him from over the rim of a bowl of soup.

Flashing Al a quick grin and grabbing some towels-- Alphonse's new and human hands were still prone to shaking and some of the boy's lunch had spilled onto the table-- Edward made a mental note not to dwell on these sort of things during the day. The last thing Al needed at the moment was stress.

Besides, it was ridiculous... these odd thoughts that haunted the blond lately.

He felt lost.

Ed knew he shouldn't be feeling bad at all... Hell, his life had most definitely taken a turn for the better. Al was restored, healthy, and improving a bit more every day... and both hadn't had to deal with the military or the Colonel for months.

The Fullmetal Alchemist should be ecstatic... it was a dream come true. It really was.

It hadn't been so bad in the weeks previous. There was too much to do. Alphonse had problems adjusting to his new body, and his older brother found his hands full with that. It was tough work, but not unexpected. Every milestone they hit was more than worth it. It was amazing.

In several more weeks, Al probably would not _need_ him at all anymore. Already Ed found himself with a lot less to do. Before, Alphonse needed him to hold the spoon and guide it to the younger boy's mouth-- now his little brother was more than capable of handling that part himself. Spills or no.

Over the years, many called the Fullmetal Alchemist a driven person. Determination... obsession... those had been key factors in the blond's life ever since his mother took her last gasping breath. Ed had desperately _needed_ something to strive for.

It had paid off in the end. After years of searching, Ed and Al had created the Philosopher's Stone and accomplished their main goal. It was too bad the thing had broken before Edward's arm and leg could be fixed... but he didn't much care. His dream was reality.

...But now what?

A fake smile on his face, Ed pointed out an amusing article in the paper to the other boy then both laughed and discussed it. An hour later, they were making plans for the day. Al agreed that the weather was nice enough that they might as well go outside. The doctors had suggested a lot of fresh air, after all.

Just another typical afternoon. Like all the ones before it, and likely all the ones that would follow.

If he waited, this feeling would probably go away... or at least Ed hoped. It was pointless and abnormal, and he'd rather be wiser than that. Other people got along perfectly well with just _living_ their lives, and not always running towards some distant horizon.

No one else need know a thing about this. Especially Alphonse.

That much Ed was sure of.


	2. Chapter 1

**Trust**  
Part One

It was unfair, really, thought Roy for the tenth time that hour alone. He was perfectly capable of doing this own work in a timely manner, and honestly didn't need any assistance at all. Especially if said assistance came in the form of his hard-eyed subordinate somehow finding a good reason to take out her gun and clean it anytime his pace slowed. Or in the form of discovering one of his men stationed outside his office door. Anytime he even dared peak outside, there but not only the distinctive 'click' of a gun being cocked, but also at least one person good-naturedly calling out "How goes the work, Colonel?".

Absolutely unfair. 

It didn't help that this was perhaps one of the driest mission reports he had ever read in his life. If the other hundred in the pile were anything like this, he'd probably leave his office, Hawkeye or no. A noble death was preferable to the absolute shutting down of his mental capacities. He'd prefer to die with some dignity intact. What was worse, the coffee wasn't even helping. What an awful day... and it wasn't even noon yet.

On horrible days like this, he really missed having the Fullmetal around. Sure, he was cocky, rude, and loud... but he was amusing. The older alchemist really was fond of him. Ed was hard not to like-- his determined, earnest, intelligent, and secretly kind-hearted nature really grew on a person. Not that Roy had any plans to tell him that.

He had been content enough to help the boy the best he could. To watch and listen to Edward as he rushed about base, ranting about something (or, often, someone, usually the Colonel himself) or excitedly chattering on about some new book he read.

Edward's own mission reports were probably the most unprofessional ever to grace the desks of the military. Or at least Roy's. But they, too, were _fun_. He'd always locate Edward's report right off the bat, then slip it strategically to a point half-way into his pile of work. That way, when he was close to nodding off... or ready to strangle someone... there the report would be.

Said reports were always a highly enjoyable experience, if one could ignore the bragging, the hiding of information, the insults, and the swearing. It was the other parts that Roy enjoyed the best. Strange and often utterly hilarious pointless anecdotes about the damnedest things. Rants about how the quality of food in town wasn't quite as good as so-and-so town's. Alchemical theories and half-complete arrays drawn in margins. One time, there was a play by play of a puppet show Edward and Alphonse had seen. Another time, a _cookie recipe_. 

Roy had never been good at Intelligence; that had been his good friend Hughes' forte. But, he knew one thing: One could not read those hastily scribbled pieces of paper without getting a very good idea of who and what Edward Elric was. It took no skill at interpreting data, Fullmetal's personality was so overwhelming that somehow it spilled onto the paper. Hardly surprising.

Smiling fondly, Roy took a sip of his coffee and then grimaced. It was getting cold already. He probably should be paying better attention. Hawkeye was due to stop by with his lunch (usually his favorite, on these busy days) in several hours. She'd notice if he fell behind, and he really didn't feel like explaining it was because he was daydreaming about Edward.

How amusing, even gone Edward somehow still made trouble for him. The boy would be proud, Roy was sure. He could almost hear him now, laughing at the older alchemist even as he asked if all old people let their minds wander. The word 'senility' probably would be brought up. At least five times. In as many minutes.

Roy really did miss him.

It was a selfish thought. Ed's reasons for not being active in the military were excellent and _wonderful_ ones. The brothers had accomplished what the Flame Alchemist still could not... they had made their dream-- their goal-- reality.

Roy had seen the results for himself. After an excited phone call, he had rushed over to the abandoned warehouse the boys had used for their little experiment and found a miracle. A shyly smiling boy had greeted him from the floor, flushing in embarrassment. Edward had been kneeling by the young-- now human bodied-- youth, his arms gently wrapped around pale flesh like he never wanted to let go. Ed had grinned proudly when Roy entered.

_"We did it."_

It was one of the happiest moments in their short, painful, lives-- and it showed. The sense of relief in that dingy room that day had been palpable. Just the memory of it lightened Roy's expression.

He and the others in the military and been almost as ecstatic-- Fury and Armstrong were unable to work for days without suddenly bursting into happy tears, and the others were just as prone to suddenly laughing happily like idiots.

Thus, they had no problems doing whatever they could to assist and protect the Elrics. Edward had asked for time off in order to help with his brother's adjustment period and physical therapy, and Roy had given it to him without hesitation, throwing in a safe-house for the boys to do it in as part of the bargain. Their dorm room was no place to stay in full time, after all.

That wasn't the half of it, either, but it was all the boys had needed to know. The Colonel and his men had made other arrangements. The Elrics were naive, and had no idea how vital and therefore watched they were by the higher-ups. Excuses had to to be made for Edward's leave of absence. A single slip up about what really had happened... and the newly restored Alphonse and also his skilled older brother would have been thrown into jail, blackmailed, or worse.

It had taken days of work and months of little sleep to get it to work. They had to set a lot of false clues and leads, use copious amounts of distraction, and do more paperwork then Roy cared to imagine... but they had been able to keep the Brass off the trail. The boys were safe, happy, and, of course, better off. 

They were also gone now.

Sighing, Roy picked his pen up and returned to the paperwork. He might as well be practical. If he hurried, he'd be able to catch up to where he _should_ be right now.

He was a good third of the way into the pile when he heard it. Outside, it suddenly become noisy-- many voices were chattering at once, sounding loud and happy. Something obviously had happened. Curious, Roy stood up, intending to exit and see what it was.

"Hey Colonel! How's it going?"

His door was now open, and framed in it was one familiar looking figure. As usual, his visitor stepped into Roy's office without permission and with no regard to proper protocol. He was grinning widely as he did so. Gold eyes were flashing, a curious expression was present, and blond hair was tied back in its usual semi-neat braid.

The Fullmetal Alchemist.

How ironic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Trust**   
Chapter 2

Fullmetal's feet were resting on Roy's brand new and expensive coffee-table, his pose one of relaxation and informality. It was typical of the boy. He had entered his office with barely a knock and immediately settled in as if he owned the damn place. Roy was surprised Edward even took the time to attempt a half-salute before he sat down and began chatting.

Strangely, Roy was more... comforted, than angered. He really wouldn't want the younger alchemist any other way. The mere thought of the Fullmetal Alchemist briskly saluting, or bowing, or-- oh god, in a uniform!-- was just _wrong_. Not him at all.

"Are you even listening, Colonel?" Edward sounded annoyed. He gave Roy a look, the heel of his boot sliding ever so slightly across the varnished table top, making a small but definite scuff mark. "Geez. I take the time to come visit you for once, and you don't even pay attention. I could just leave, you know. Havok was saying something about lunch--"

That got a reaction out of the dark-haired man. "No!" At Fullmetal's curious and surprised look, he shook his head slightly, lowering his voice. "I mean, I was paying attention. I'm just... tired. You are welcome to stay."

"You just want an excuse to not be _working_. Ha! I know you!" There was a quick, strange burst of laughter and, feeling slightly alarmed, Roy shot the blond a quick studying look. There was something slightly off there... something different.

"Aah, I assure you, Fullmetal. I have been very busy." The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think better of it.

The forced-sounding laughter died off as Edward 'hmmed', flopping back a bit more to stare upwards. "Oh?" Gold eyes flicked towards Roy, briefly, then back to the paneled ceiling. "Something been up, then?"

Expression carefully nonchalant, Roy picked up a pen and made as if to fill out another form. "Nothing really. A few minor issues... small ones..." Seeing an opportunity present itself and the suspicious look on the youth's face, the older man grinned and went for the kill. "I suppose they would have been right up your alley then, Fullmetal."

Edward's disgusted snort and subsequent high-volume rant were expected-- another familiarity he had missed. Honestly, he thought fondly as he signed his name to a few more papers (listening to Fullmetal shout all the while), if the boy didn't make it so damn _easy_, he wouldn't tease him half as much.

It was far too fun.

The blow-up lasted only about half as long as Roy expected, and unlike what had been usual before, the younger alchemist made no move to storm out of the room. Instead, he continued to sit there, suddenly looking awkward. Like an actor had who lost their script right before the climactic scene. As Edward looked silently around the office, mouth still half open, Roy felt his unease increase.

"So..." Fullmetal seemed to snap back to himself. "How have things been otherwise? I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to everyone else yet, so you can tell me all the dirt first!" As he spoke, he slowly became more animated.

Roy blinked, feeling more than a bit confused. Was Edward really trying to start up polite small-talk! "Ah... hmm... really, I don't keep up with that sort of thing much myself." He sighed and gestured to the top of his desk. "I have other, more important, things on my plate."

There was a quick bark of laughter. "Ah, bullshit. It's just that you are the _source_ of most of the office gossip, Mustang. Don't deny it!" As Roy started to do just that, Ed made a face, then waved his hand as if to shush him. "It doesn't matter. I'll ask around."

"Be my guest." Roy's expression softened. "But I could ask you the same thing. How are things progressing with your brother? I can only hope he's doing well, since neither of you have deemed it fit to write or call."

"Ah, sorry about that!" Edward flushed slightly, straightening up on the couch. He beamed, widely, then continued. "It's been going great, actually! The doctors figure a few more weeks and he'll be pretty much back to normal. His body will be prone to weakness and tiredness for quite a while, but other than that..." He shrugged then.

Looking at Edward's cheerful face, Roy found a bit of worry he didn't even know existed dissipating. There was still the matter of Fullmetal's strange behavior and facial expressions earlier, but over all... He could read the boy well enough to tell if he was lying. Obviously, Alphonse was all right, and Roy personally was very glad to hear that.

His efforts-- everyone's efforts-- had not been for nothing. The calculated risks they had taken were worth it in the end. The boys were fine.

What a relief.

"Say..." Again the younger man's voice broke him out of his musings. Roy noticed that once more the boy sounded awkward... almost shy. Edward nervously adjusted his coat, looking at nothing in particular, and Roy felt his curiosity rise. "Well. So there isn't actually much to... _do_... anymore. I kinda was... well..."

Then just as quickly as he began, Edward quickly stood up-- practically jumped out of the couch, really-- and cut himself off. "Ah, never mind! And I'm hungry. It's about time, so..." And before Roy could get a word in edgewise, the other alchemist was at the door, his hand on the handle. Fullmetal paused then, and turned around.

Flashing a startled Roy a quick smile, Edward added. "I sorta missed you by the way, Colonel. So it was almost nice seeing you again. I'll have to drop by more often..." Then, just as quickly as he had entered his quiet office, the boy was gone.

The older man was still blinking in surprise when Hawkeye entered a few minutes later, her expression no-nonsense. "How is the paperwork going, Sir?"

Roy paled.

Still feeling slightly panicked, Ed tried to _calmly_ walk down the hall to the fountain where he said he'd meet his old co-workers. He couldn't even begin to guess what Mustang was thinking right now, after that little display.

What the hell had he been thinking...?

He sighed, and paused to lean against the wall and close his eyes. He really was starting to go crazy or something... all for lack of anything to _do_. It had to be bad when he started acting like some doltish teenager in front of the Colonel, of all people!

He would get past this. He had to. Ed opened his eyes, pasted a smile back on his face and continued on. For good measure, he started muttering nonsensical things about 'assholes' under his breath.

If he was lucky, maybe the others would treat him to a nice lunch for once, and not over at the commissary again. That was a pleasant thought. Ed grinned wider, then quickened his pace, his mind on one of his more favorite subjects.

He didn't even notice the man who had been watching him since he had hurriedly left Roy's office.


	4. Chapter 3

**Trust**

Chapter 3

Alphonse Elric stretched his legs out, relaxing on the soft blanket he and his brother had laid out in a quiet corner of the park. They had only arrived several minutes ago, and Al already felt better for it. He was blissfully happy, warm, and comfortable.

The morning had dawned beautifully, all impossibly blue skies and fluffy clouds, and a temperature that couldn't be more perfect if it tried. Edward had therefore decided that the two of them should go outside the minute they had finished eating breakfast. Al was not about to argue with that. Being cooped-up in the apartment had become old several months ago, and he was about ready to pick flowers off the ugly wallpaper in their kitchen.

His insatiable brother had packed a picnic lunch, and despite the fact that they had just ate, he was already picking at it. Al sighed, but couldn't help but grin. Edward could get older, but really, he never showed any signs of growing up. If he kept up his eating habits, however, it was only a matter of time before he grew _out_.

The bottomless pit paused, an apple half-way to his mouth. "What are you smiling about?" Ed looked suspicious, as if some elder sibling instinct told him that his brother was laughing at him.

"Oh... nothing..." Deviously, Alphonse let his smile grow wider, and was rewarded for his efforts by the other teen huffing and giving him a look. Behind the annoyed mutters he could see Ed's eyes sparkle in amusement, and that made the teasing worth it.

"Brat."

A few minutes later, Ed was quiet again and peacefully lying on his back. The two sat in silence for a long while, both watching the sky and birds. Al felt strangely content. Part of it was the weather and being out in nature, but the other half...

He had walked to the park-- several city blocks-- all on his own, and hadn't stumbled even once. It still amazed him. After all, only a month ago, he couldn't manage more than several paces without his brother's assistance and now he was walking around like a normal boy. It seemed impossible... but wonderful.

Soon, no one would be able to tell he was ever different. Not from looking at him, at least. There would be no way for people to know about those horrible years he had lived encased in armor and unable to feel. He would simply be _Alphonse Elric, alchemist_. Not _The Fullmetal Alchemist's Large and Freakish Brother _or _Armor Weirdo_.

It was all over with. Now they could move on... get everything back into order and simply live happy and well-adjusted lives. Like they were supposed to. All they had to do now was-- oh yes--

"I told you Winry called the other day, didn't I? Brother." Al turned his head slightly as he spoke, so he could get a good look at his brother.

"Eh. I think so... Why?" Ed sounded slightly bored, his automail knee swinging back and forth restlessly as he spoke.

"Well, she and Granny Pinako were hoping we could come over for the Holidays. Just like old times! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know Granny is a good cook, but I can hardly remember what her roast tastes like. Oh!" His eyes widened as a sudden thought came to him. "And I want to try Winry's apple pie. I heard it was good..."

At first, his brother's expression did not change, except to slightly furrow. Then Ed sat up, a small smile on his face, and nodded. "Ah. Yeah, it was pretty good. You'd like it." He shifted on the blanket, staring at a tree a small distance away from the pair. As he did so, a long lock of his hair fell onto his face, almost obscuring his vision. Al absently noted noted that, it was probably time for another hair-cut. He could use one himself, too. "It would be nice to go visit them for a while, sure. Say 'Hi' to everyone or something."

_For a while._

Al hid a grimace. He should have expected this, he thought. The few times Alphonse had tried to hint that maybe it was time to move, his brother had changed the subject. Or went strangely quiet. In fact, lately, even unrelated subjects were prone to set the older boy into a _mood_.

His normally vivacious brother had been acting... strangely apathetic. Even now, at the mere mention of visiting their hometown, Ed shut off. He didn't seem to care. At least not as much as Al did, and that worried him. He knew Edward better than probably anyone else in the world. Alphonse knew every emotion that flitted across his brother's face and exactly what they meant. His brother's nature was an open book to him.

The problem was that the younger Elric didn't want to see what he knew he was right in front of his eyes. Al just didn't want to deal with this _now_. Maybe some other day, but most definitely not on a day like this. There was no harm in that... right?

"So..." Alphonse shook off his melancholy mood and forced a cheerful expression on his face. He sat up himself, and moved closer to Edward, who was now idly braiding a few long strands of grass together. "How did the visit go yesterday? How was everyone?"

It was like flipping a light switch. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ed quickly turned to him, smiling brightly. "Pretty good! Had a fun time, and everyone was happy to see me. They kept asking about you, too! So," he elbowed Al carefully, gently, "...you better come next time. I won't make excuses for you again." He winked as he finished up.

Al vigorously nodded, his earlier concerns fading away as his feelings of pride from earlier that morning returned.

He had wanted to go. It was only lingering concern and fear that made him stay home in the first place. The mere thought of being on his feet and socializing all day was _draining_... he didn't want to think what it would have been like to experience it. However, he was ready now. He was getting better... his presence here in the park was proof enough of that.

"I'd be glad to, Brother! Maybe we can go next week? After my next appointment." He ducked his head in mock irritation as his brother made an affirmative noise and leaned towards him, an arm outstretched. Ed was growing far too fond of ruffling his hair. That hair-cut couldn't come soon enough... for the sake of his sanity.

"Hm. But you didn't answer my question..." Al gave the other teen a curious look. "Was everyone well?"

His brother grabbed another sandwich out of the basket. "They sure seemed to be. Let's see... Everyone had some good news to share during lunch. Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe it... Lieutenant Havok says he has a date this Thursday!" He paused while Al grinned, then continued. "The Colonel didn't come along though, I only got to speak to him briefly. I mean, er..."

Al raised an eyebrow as Ed appeared to fumble for words. Odd.

"...I didn't have much time before I had to go! And he seemed really busy with some paperwork. The stack almost went up to his shoulder-blades...!"

Al whistled softly. "That sounds higher than usual. The Lieutenant wasn't helping him with it?" The woman, though strict, always had been willing to lend her superior a hand if it looked like he was in danger of being overwhelmed. At least she had been in the past. It was no big secret that she was fond of him.

Ed shrugged. "I saw her heading to his office as I left. She looked really determined." He shivered. "I guess she was going to give him... uh... help."

"That's... good for him. I guess. Maybe." Ed snorted at that, and Alphonse had to stifle a snicker.

"If State Alchemists are the dogs of the military... she's most definitely the _Master_!" proclaimed the older Elric, now beginning to laugh for real. That proved to be too much for Al, who joined him. They laughed for several minutes before they finally stopped. Al, still smiling, then prepared to lay down again. While laughing was fun, it certainly was tiring. A nap sounded good all the sudden.

"It was strange though..."

Al blinked, freezing mid-way down. "What was, Brother?"

"Now that I think about it... _Everyone_ seemed to be busy. I mean, more busy than usual. No one tried to extend their lunch breaks past their usual time... not even Breda! And you know how he is."

"That is odd, yeah."

Edward looked thoughtful. "And maybe that was why Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't in there helping the Colonel from the get-go. Her desk was almost as much of a mess. She works very quickly, too." There was a long, pregnant pause. Al was almost certain he could see mental gears turning in his older brother's head.

He must have figured _something_ out, because Edward almost jumped to his feet. "Aha!"

Feeling slightly bemused and just a tiny bit frightened, Al reached for his jug of water. Was this the same brother who had been acting zombie-like over the prospect of visiting friends earlier? "What now...?"

"They are trying to hide something from m-- us. That's what!" Seeing Al's dubious expression, Ed jabbed a finger at the sky. "They were! A few times, I asked questions... you know... the usual stuff. I just wanted to know what they had been up to at work lately. For... ah... reasons."

Making a mental note to ask about_ that _at a later date too, Al sipped his water. "And they didn't share?"

"Not even to moan and whine! Not a thing. See, that is different, right?" Al nodded, and Ed got a vindicated look on his face. An expression that the younger Elric knew only too well. "So they are hiding something..." A new expression started to dawn on the Fullmetal Alchemist's face then, one Al had not seen in _ages_. A look of determination.

Oh no...!

"Ha! Well, if that bastard Colonel thinks he can hide something from _me_... he's got another thing coming!" Now, Edward really did get on his feet, sounding excited. "I bet it has something to do with us too. He always gets especially closed-mouthed if we are involved somehow. Don't worry, Al, I'll get to the bottom of it and-- Hey, what's that look for! You know I CAN!"

Indeed, the younger boy did. That wasn't the problem. He was just wondering if it was too late to send the Colonel a word of warning.

He probably would be needing it.


End file.
